GSNC Gold Award Ceremony 2013
[[Girl Scouts of Nassau County|'Girl Scouts of Nassau County']]''' Gold Award Ceremony 2013 '''was held on June 11, 2013 at Adelphi University. Once the girls arrived, the evening began! Before the ceremony, the girls each stood next to a board and described their projects to their sister Scouts, parents and guests. Shortly afterward, the girls moved to the ballroom and the ceremony began. Girl Scouts of Nassau County’s Executive Director/CEO, Donna Ceravolo welcomed the audience and spoke to the girls about wearing their Gold Award loud and proud, comparing it to the rank of an Eagle Scout. Donna’s words were encouraging and hopeful for all of the girls' futures as they push onward into their college careers and for the rest of their lives. Melanie Pavlidis, the evening's Mistress of Ceremonies, was introduced. Melanie welcomed the Ceremonial Unit presenting the flags, along with out Girl Scouts of Nassau County Chorus who performed a few numbers. Melanie introduced Carolina Torres, the Keynote Speaker for the evening. Carolina told her story of how her neighbor was selling Girl Scout Cookies and convinced her to join. She discussed the many doors that joining Girl Scouts has opened for her now. She gave the girls someone to look up too, even though she is still young herself. Carolina has achieved so much and has had such powerful leaders in her life as role models. She showed the audience her Junior vest, Cadette sash, and Ambassador vest. All of which were COVERED in patches. Carolina has achieved so much in her 20 years on this earth and ten years as a Girl Scout. Carolina was an excellent choice for keynote speaker because she was recently where these girls are and has used Girl Scouts to move forward in her own life. After hearing from Carolina, Melanie came back onto the stage and invited Wanda Jackson, Girl Scouts of Nassau County's President and Chief Volunteer Officer, and Donna Ceravolo to present the girls with their Gold Award pins and Gold Award Alliance Certificates. Melanie described each girl's projects and accomplishments. After all of the girls received their award, GSNC’s President and Chief Volunteer Officer Wanda Jackson spoke to the Gold Award Recipients. With congratulatory words and best wishes, Wanda encouraged the girls to keep doing wonderful things and to stay involved in Girl Scouting. She also raised attention to the women in the audience that have received the Gold Award, and the men who have achieved the Rank of Eagle Scout. With praise, they were all acknowledged and applauded. Additionally, Ms. Jackson called upon 2013 Gold Awardee Carolyn Etienne and her mother, Patricia Kelleher Etienne, to accept a replica replacement of the Golden Eaglet awarded in 1938 to Frances Kelleher, Carolyn's grandmother/Patricia's mother. Mrs Kelleher's original pin was lost and efforts were made to replace it for Mrs. Kelleher shortly before her death in 2012. The moment was special to the family and touching for the audience. Following Wanda’s speech, Melanie was brought up to the podium for her final words of the evening. Closing out for refreshments and of course…Girl Scout cookies! Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts Category:GSNC Category:Girl Scouts of Nassau County Category:Gold Award Recipients Category:2013 Girl Scout Gold Award Category:Highest Awards Category:Highest Award in Girl Scouting Category:Cookies